1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute image process, a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave for enabling a computer to perform the image process, and an image-processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As regards characters used in an animation, in some cases, on the assumption that the characters are applied to related goods, the skin colors of the characters and the colors of clothes of the characters are specified. For example, when designing a handkerchief with the characters printed thereon, in some cases, colors relating to the characters cannot be changed due to the relation with the copy holder of such characters.
By the way, when applying a textile printing onto a handkerchief and the like, even in the case of process colors, a plate must be formed for each of the colors. For example, when using seven colors including process colors and special colors, printing is executed using seven plates.
On the other hand, when a designer drafts a design using a personal computer or the like, the designer tries to use a process color similar to a special color and, after then, the designer may happen to forget the trial of the process color and leave it as it is. In this case, besides a special color plate, a plate of this process color is also formed, thereby increasing the number of plates while the designer is unconscious of this.
Also, when a special color specified is changed in part to a process color due to the wrong operation of the personal computer, there occurs a similar incident.